Brother Mine
by Lord Voldemort XIV
Summary: Octavia has never seen her brother like this before. He's always been strong, but when Clarke is in the med-bay and Bellamy is left with a week old baby, her brother is even more wrecked than when their mother was floated. This time, Octavia's the one comforting her older brother. Happy ending. T for some language. Bellarke one-shot for now. Bellamy and a Baby. Enough Said.


**No particular setting or anything.**

Bellamy looked down at the loaf-sized human being bundled up in his arm. Swaddled in pink blankets, the baby locked fierce brown eyes with his own. Its tiny, curled fists waved in the air, trying to make a grab for a stray curl, hanging limp with grime from Bellamy's forehead. Bellamy chuckled lightly as he offered his finger up for bait instead. The baby seem content with Bellamy's peace offering and tried to pull the finger closer to its small mouth.

He watched as the child smiled in content, unknowing of the situation around it, its smile reminding him of its mother's. The baby's curly, dirty blonde hair bobbed up and down happily. The smattering of freckles across the bridge of its nose mimicked Bellamy's. He gently brought back his dirty finger from the child's wonder-filled face.

Bellamy lifted her up, blowing raspberries into the child's stomach, causing it shriek in delight. Its wide-eyes were expression filled as it finally grabbed a hold of a curl, pulling it tight. Bellamy winced as he gently pried the small fingers from the strand of hair. For a child who had been born less than a week ago, it had a surprisingly strong grip.

The noise of a metal chair scraping against the floor of jarred him from his small moment of peace. Bellamy turned to find his sister with a knowing smirk on her face.

She approached him, holding out her arms to relieve him of the child. Bellamy shook his head no as he brought the child back down to face level, pressing a kiss on its freckled nose before settling the baby back down on his arm.

"C'mon Bell. You're going to be tired if you keep standing here with her in your arms," Octavia protested.

"I'm fine, O," he answered back without taking his eyes off the baby. "Seeing her…it reminds me of…"

"It reminds you of taking care of me," Octavia said gently, understanding what was going through her older brother's mind. Bellamy nodded again.

"How's Clarke?" Octavia piped up suddenly.

"Still in the med-bay," he replied, not offering any more to the conversation.

"Can I try holding her at least? Haven't had a chance yet," she pleaded. Bellamy readjusted the child in his arms, not ready to part just yet. But, by this time, the child had already fallen asleep. He watched her chest raise up and down with paced breathing. Unwillingly, he handed her to Octavia's expectant arms.

Octavia rocked the small girl in her arms and brought the child closer to her face, her breath tickling the child's face. The little girl moved slightly in her sleep. "Have you taken her to Clarke yet?" she questioned quietly, not wanting to upset her brother.

Bellamy closed his eyes and replied with a defeated sigh, "Not yet.

"Do you know when…?" Octavia trailed off.

"I don't know, O. I don't know. Her condition is the same, stabilized, but Monty can only do so much," Bellamy took a deep breath as his voice threatened to break. Octavia looked on empathetically as she did her best to hug her brother with the child still in her arm.

"It'll work out Bell. It'll be fine. Like it always is," she murmured small words of comfort, finding it odd that she was the one comforting her brother this time.

"What if she isn't?" Bellamy pinched the bridge of his nose. "This isn't something I can go shoot and kill. What if she's dying…because of me? It's my fault. If I had…" He broke off again. "If she dies, it's going to be like what happened with Mom. The kid's not going to grow up with her mother."

"Bell…" Octavia shushed quietly. "It's going to be alright. She still has you to take care of her, and I'm living proof."

"Considering how you turned out, I should be worried about my caretaking skills," he cracked a weak smile at his sister's attempt to cheer him up.

"Shut up," she grinned in return as she punched him in the shoulder. "Look, Clarke's going to be fine. This girl will be the most spoiled child in the camp."

"O, she's the only child in this camp," Bellamy pointed out as he took the sleeping child out of Octavia's arms. Using his free hand to support the child's head, he placed her against his shoulder.

Octavia smirked smugly, "Whatever, she's special. First child of the Ark born on Earth all because a certain Rebel King couldn't keep it in his pants with the Princess."

"We're not discussing this now," he replied, his cheeks with the faintest trace of pink lingering. But, he would deny otherwise.

"Does little Princess have a name yet?"

"Nope. I was waiting for…"

"For Clarke."

"Yeah." Silence followed as the two siblings looked at each other with sadness permeating the air.

"Bellamy, you need to stop…"

"She lost a shitload of blood, O," Bellamy had tried to keep his temper under wraps, not wanting to wake the child. But the more he thought about it, the more dejected he became.

Octavia watched as her brother's face contorted in grief. This wasn't the strong brother she was used to seeing. Even with her own birth's complications, her mother had constantly reminded her how strong Bellamy had been. When their mother had been floated, Bellamy was undoubtedly furious, but he never showed it to her. His mask, previously resilient, was slipping down right before her eyes.

"This isn't you Bell." He didn't reply, glancing down at the child in his arms who was beginning to stir. Octavia's eyes followed his as her line of vision landed on her niece. "The Bellamy Blake I knew, my big brother, would be strong for his daughter."

Before giving him a chance to respond, she made her way to the door, pausing one time to look back at her brother and his child before leaving the room.

Octavia didn't make it far as a body slammed straight into her, knocking the breath out of her. She pushed the person off her and stood herself upright, dusting the dirt from her pants, "Jasper? What the hell?"

"Is Bellamy in there?" he asked urgently.

"Why?"

"Is he in there or not, Octavia?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"It's Clarke," he barely finished before leaving a very confused Octavia behind.

Moments later, a distraught looking Bellamy followed Jasper with the child huddled in his jacket as the two went to the med-bay. Octavia followed suit, curious.

At the entrance, she found a befuddled Jasper holding a baby. Trying to hold a squealing baby. Octavia took the squirming child from Jasper's lanky arms, bouncing it up and down to calm it down. It took a minute, but the child grew quiet, fascinated with her aunt's hair.

"What's going on?" Octavia whispered to Jasper.

"Monty and Raven didn't tell me much. They just told me to get Bellamy. Something about Clarke."

"I'm going in."

"Wait," he protested weakly, his arm across the front of her, trying to prevent her from going. Octavia glared simply pushed his arm aside before going in.

Occupying one of the cots was Clarke. Her head was propped up and her eyes were open. Her normal bright blue eyes lacked the luster they normally showed but showed signs of life. Octavia's brother was at her bedside with one hand in Clarke's.

"Is that…?" a weak voice asked.

Bellamy nodded softly, "Octavia."

Octavia brought the little bundle in her arms to Clarke's outstretched hands but was intercepted by Bellamy.

"You're weak right now," he reminded the blonde. Octavia thought it was an understatement. Clarke looked terrible. Her pale face had bags under her eyes and was filled with perspiration. Beads of sweat matted Clarke's dirty blonde hair. Her hands were already trembling from exertion.

"I've waited for a week," Clarke managed with a hint of her stubbornness. Bellamy seemed reluctantly as he lowered the baby into its mother's arms, but he didn't pull his own arms away. With one arm supporting the baby in Clarke's arm, his other was around her waist with an exhausted smile, a smile nonetheless, gracing his lips.

"Her name?"

"I wanted you to decide."

"Aurora." Clarke decided. "Aurora Griffin Blake."

Octavia let a gasp escape from her mouth, "That was our…"

"Your mother's name. I know," Clarke smiled weakly.

Octavia returned it with a smile of her own, "Alright, I'll leave you two love birds alone. Just keep it to yourselves." She looked pointedly at her brother who shrugged his shoulders in response. Though as drained as he had been the past week organizing patrols and managing Aurora, he was happier. Decidedly happier.

She watched one last time as her brother pressed a kiss to Clarke's forehead before scooping the baby out of her hands, tickling the child.

"Bellamy, give me my child back or I swear I will…!"

"You'll what, Clarke?"

Octavia couldn't hear the response over Aurora's gurgling laughter. Octavia hid her smile. Most people didn't often see this soft side of their leader, but she was happy.

Bellamy deserved this.

**So, I don't know why I made it sort of depressing in the middle. If you did like it, make sure to give it a fave/review.**

**This will probably be a one-shot unless anyone cares enough to convince me otherwise and has some request.**

**-Voldy**

**Edit: To be honest, and as a guest pointed out, babies a week old really can't do much, let alone smile. So, I apologize for the inaccuracy. I might come back and edit it later. **


End file.
